Computer systems are constantly improving in terms of speed, reliability, and processing capability. Generally, computer systems that process and store large amounts of data include one or more processors that are in communication with a shared data storage system, in which the data is stored. Data storage system may include one or more storage devices, usually of a fairly robust nature and useful for storage, and typically include an array of a plurality of disks with on-board intelligence and communications electronics and software for making the data on the disks available.
Disks migration typically enables non-disruptive or minimally disruptive data migration between data storage systems. Typically in the process of migration, a major portion of the overall time for migration is consumed by synchronization of a source disk and a target disk. For any solution that provides the functionality for migrating data it is important to minimize the overall time needed to synchronize the disks that are being migrated.